


MY SECRET, OUR SECRET

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dancing, Love, M/M, Sickness, Singing, Violence, against, cry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	MY SECRET, OUR SECRET

Nó thấy mình đang trườn quanh một cái cột bóng loáng và nó biết rõ cái cột này dùng để làm gì vì đây đích xác là căn phòng đặc biệt nhất trong ngôi nhà mới mua bên rìa ngoại ô của nó. Căn phòng được cách âm hoàn toàn với thế giới bên ngoài hòng bảo toàn bí mật của chính gia chủ. Nhưng không hoàn toàn là bí mật khi giờ đây có một người đang ngồi tựa mình trên thành chiếc giường màu đỏ đối diện cái cột bóng loáng mà nó đang trình diễn. Người đàn ông uy quyền ngay cả trong từng hơi thở của Ngài ấy và Ngài đang để trần thân trên và bên dưới chỉ độc chiếc quần jean bạc màu. Và nó đang làm một nhiệm vụ hết sức thiêng liêng…phục tùng Ngài.  
“Cởi ra!”  
Giọng nói trầm của Ngài vang lên, ra lệnh cho đám y phục trên người nó được rũ bỏ ra. Nó là ai mà dám chống lại mệnh lệnh uy lực ấy. Và nó cũng không có ý định chống đối lại điều đó. Vì nó yêu điều này. Đời sống bí mật của riêng nó. Và Ngài, người đàn ông uy quyền, đã được nó mời đến tham dự lần đầu tiên trong đêm nay, người đầu tiên và cũng là duy nhất được chào đón vào thế giới của nó. Ngài đã ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy căn phòng này. Nhưng đó không còn là mối bận tâm bây giờ của nó nữa. Ngài đã không bỏ đi. Ngài ở lại, trên chiếc giường đỏ, dưới sự van nài nơi khóe mắt nó.  
Giờ đây nó trần trụi. Chiếc cột khiến nó thoáng rùng mình nơi sống lưng khi áp vào. Một cảm giác khoan khoái tràn ngập nơi từng thớ thịt. Nó nhảy khêu gợi quanh cái cột ấy dưới nhạc nền bài hát Earned it.

So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it, yeah  
Girl you earned it, yeah

“Ta biết ta xứng đáng với điều đó.”  
Nó rùng mình thỏa mãn khi nghe Ngài thay đổi cách xưng hô. Kẻ thống trị của nó đây rồi. Nó luôn biết Ngài ở đó, trong con người đó, tất cả những gì Ngài cần là một người phù hợp, với phương pháp đủ phù hợp lay gọi thức tỉnh.  
Nó chính là người đó. Kẻ phục tùng mà Ngài cần.  
Ngài đang rời khỏi chiếc giường đỏ, chậm rãi đến tủ đạo cụ lôi ra bộ đai da bóng loáng.  
“Ta nghĩ em sẽ thích bộ trang phục mới này.”  
Ngài ấy mới nóng bỏng làm sao khi cầm cái thứ ấy trên tay.  
“Em yêu chúng.”  
“Đến đây.”  
Nó bò bằng tứ chi trên tấm thảm nhung đến gần hơn với dục vọng to lớn đang đứng nơi tủ đạo cụ. Ngài mang bộ đai da vào cơ thể đỏ ửng của nó, siết vào từng đốt, từng đốt một nơi cái khóa cổ.  
“Thế này đã đủ chặt chưa?”  
“Chặt hơn nữa.”  
“Em không nghĩ ta thích làm kẻ thống trị đúng không?”  
“Và em thích là người phục tùng.”  
“Chúng ta thật hoàn hảo.”  
Vừa nói Ngài vừa siết chặt hơn cái đai. Nó mơn man cả người.  
“Bây giờ, vui lòng bò đến cái xích trên cao kia.”  
Ngài mang theo sau nó một đoạn thừng và một cái roi da, thỉnh thoảng vụt nhẹ vào cặp mông đang nhấp nhô vì trườn bò trên sàn nhà. Một luồng điện xộc thẳng lên não nó.  
“Mạnh hơn nữa, thưa Ngài.”  
“Em dám yêu cầu ta sao?”  
Rồi Ngài vụt nó mạnh hơn, vết hằn đỏ trên mông làm nó chìm trong sung sướng.  
“Em xin lỗi thưa Ngài.”  
Ngài cột tay nó vào trong sợi xích trên trần nhà và hai chân giang rộng cũng bị cột vào hai trụ sắt dưới sàn. Ngài đứng đối diện, hai bàn tay vòng ra sau giữ chặt lấy hai bờ mông căng tròn hằn đỏ của nó, kéo nó gắn chặt lại với cơ thể Ngài. Ngài đã khỏa thân từ độ nào. Cơ thể nó hừng hực lửa trong nụ hôn với Ngài. Đôi tay Ngài cấu vào mông nó, nó van nài Ngài vỗ mông nó mạnh hơn.  
Nhưng Ngài không.  
“Em muốn mạnh hơn? Ta sẽ cho em thứ khác.”  
Đoạn Ngài đi vòng ra sau nó. Đôi tay vạch kẽ mông nó ra. Đôi bàn tay, những ngón tay của Ngài thật đúng là thiên đường. Và những cú thúc mạnh bạo khiến nó phải gào lên trong khoái lạc.  
“Em muốn mạnh hơn? Ta sẽ cho em mạnh hơn. Và sâu hơn.”  
Nó rên rĩ đến khản cả giọng. Ngài thật sự quá tuyệt, quá hoàn hảo. Ngài tra tấn nó với niềm khoái cảm, những ngón tay thiên đường đang nắm chặt lấy dục vọng nó. Cả cơ thể nó rần rật điện, nó đứng đó run rẩy muốn ngã quỵ. Chân nó không thể trụ vững trước con mãnh thú đang hực lửa tình. Nhưng Ngài không để cho kẻ phục tùng của Ngài bị khuất phục quá sớm. Cơ thể Ngài tràn như thác lũ trong nó. Nó rên lên, đón nhận lấy tất cả. Co thắt như muốn rút cạn kiệt nguồn lực dồi dào ấy. Ngài đã lui lại phía sau. Để mặc cơ thể đang mở lớn của nó.  
Mặt đỏ au, nó rên lên van nài Ngài hãy trở lại. Và Ngài trở lại nhưng chỉ với vòng tay quấn ngang bụng nó, chân nó đã được giải thoát, nó như muốn khụy xuống, nhưng Ngài giữ nó đứng vững. Trói tay cũng đã được mở. Nó kiệt sức.  
“Thế nào hả? Em thích chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu yếu ớt.  
“Thế còn muốn mạnh hơn nữa không?”  
“Mạnh hơn nữa, thưa Ngài. Làm ơn.”  
“Em thật hư hỏng. Con thú hoang của ta thật hư hỏng. Ta phải dạy dỗ lại nó.”  
“Làm ơn, thưa Ngài.”  
“Bò về giường!”  
Mệnh lệnh được ban ra, nó rền rĩ bò về giường với cửa mình vẫn còn đang mở rộng, chất dịch tràn ra cả thảm.  
Ngài mang đến một cái còng tay.  
“Tự còng tay lại. Vào thành giường.”  
Nó thở hổn hển tự khóa mình lại. Lạy Chúa, Ngài đang mang đến một đạo cụ to lớn. Đây là sản phẩm mới nhất trên thị trường mà nó có thể cập nhật.  
“Em thích nó chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu, thở hắt ra một tiếng. Nó biết thứ này có thể làm được gì, vật này có thể khiến nó phải chết.  
“Nhưng em muốn của Ngài hơn.”  
“Ta muốn nhìn thứ này chỉnh đốn sự hư hỏng của em trước.”  
“Vâng, làm ơn.”  
Và cái thứ ấy chầm chậm đi thật sâu vào trong người nó. Cơ thể nó như muốn nứt toác cả ra trước sự khổng lồ mà vật kia mang lại. Hơi thở ngày một khó khăn hơn. Ngài luồn tay vào tóc nó, thầm thì ngay bên tai.  
“Thế nào rồi?”  
“Em……”  
“Sâu hơn?”  
Nó gật đầu.  
Ngài đẩy vật ấy vào sâu hơn. Nó xuất ra dữ dội trên chiếc bụng nhẵn thín mồ hôi. Cửa mình nó thắt chặt lấy vật kia.  
Và không hề được báo trước, Ngài kéo vật đó ra một cách nhanh chóng rồi đẩy vào cũng nhanh như thế. Liên tục. Như một cỗ máy. Nó gào lên thất thanh.  
“Không ai có thể nghe thấy em đâu.”  
Nó rên to hơn. Xuất ra một lần nữa đến khi mệt lử cả người.  
Ngài đã rút vật đó ra khỏi nó từ độ nào. Hạ huyệt nó nhanh chóng khép lại. Có vẻ như cũng như chủ nhân, hạ thân của nó không muốn thứ gì khác ngoài của Ngài.  
“Em muốn.”  
“Của ta?”  
“Làm ơn!”  
Ngài tiến sâu vào nó một lần nữa. Đúng thế. Đúng là cái cảm giác này. Thứ kia không mang lại cho nó cảm giác này.  
“Hơn nữa.”  
Và Ngài ban cho nó thêm tất cả những thứ “hơn nữa” mà nó mong muốn. Cả hai cơ thể dính chặt vào nhau. Mãnh liệt. Tay nó bị kéo giật liên hồi trong cái còng vì những đặc ân mà Ngài đang mang lại.  
“Nữa chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu. Ngực nó hằn đầy dấu đỏ từ các ngón tay mà Ngài đè nghiến lên.  
“Đánh em đi!”  
Ngài tát nhẹ nó. Nó mút hai ngón tay Ngài trong mê say ngăn chặn tiếng rên cứ liên tục phát ra từ đôi môi.  
“Mạnh hơn.”  
Ngài thoáng chút chần chừ.  
“Tát em mạnh hơn nữa. Em van Ngài.”  
Một cái tát nảy lửa xảy đến. Và điều đó có công dụng ghê gớm. Nó đạt cơn cực khoái gần như ngay lập tức. Nó rên to hơn, hơi thở ngắt quãng. Ngài cũng đến tràn đầy bên trong nó. Tiếng rên của nó kích thích Ngài, nó biết điều đó và cái cảm giác tự hào ấy đang lan tỏa đến từng ngón tay ngón chân. Ngài đổ ập lên cơ thể mệt lả rã rời của nó.  
“Nếu em có khả năng sinh con như bao người khác, có lẽ sau đêm nay chúng ta sẽ có hẳn một đội bóng đấy.”  
Rồi nó nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Chỉ mơ hồ cảm thấy ai đó đã bế nó ra khỏi phòng.  
Sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy, nó thấy mình đang nằm trong phòng ngủ với gối lót đầu sạch sẽ, chăn phủ kín khắp người, cả người nó đau đớn như vừa được thay toàn bộ xương cốt. Nó thậm chí không thể ngồi dậy nổi. Một bên má nó bắt đầu sưng đỏ và hiện lên lằn của bàn tay tối qua. Mông nó cũng có lằn và nơi ấy vẫn đang không ngừng tuôn ra chất dịch còn lại bên trong. Đấy là bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất cho sự hiện diện của Ngài. Tất cả vết thương đều đã được thoa thuốc. Bên chiếc bàn con, một bữa ăn đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Nhưng nó vẫn cảm thấy thật tệ hại. Vì trên giường chỉ có một mình nó. Ngài đã rời đi.  
……….  
“Mặt cậu bị làm sao thế kia, Taron?”  
Mark hỏi ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên nhìn thấy nó sau hai tuần không gặp nhau.  
“Bị người yêu giận sao? Xem ra cô ấy đã cho cậu một trận ra trò nhỉ. Dấu tay ác liệt thật.”  
Nó cười méo xẹo. Sửa lại bộ suit đang mặc trên người, chỉnh lại cái khăn choàng khéo léo che đi vết hằn trên cổ.  
……….  
“Taron, cậu ta bị làm sao thế?”  
Mark hỏi ông trong khi cả hai đang đứng tại quầy bar. Nhưng tâm trí ông không hề ở đó. Mắt ông vẫn đang hướng về chàng trai bảnh bao trong bộ suit và chiếc khăn choàng cổ.  
Em tính qua mắt ông sao, cái vết đỏ hằn sâu trên cổ tay em ẩn hiện phía sau chiếc đồng hồ em đang mang trên tay.  
“Ông nên hỏi thăm thằng bé xem sao?”  
Ông gật đầu lơ đãng.  
……….  
Nó thấy mình đang say khướt bên quầy bar. Mọi người đang tổ chức tiệc vui vẻ nơi đây nhưng chẳng ai thấu hiểu nỗi đau mà nó đang phải chịu đựng. Không phải nỗi đau thể xác, thể xác chẳng là cái gì nếu so với nỗi đau tinh thần. Sau đêm ấy, Ngài không hề trở lại. Không một cuộc gọi, không một tin nhắn. Nó gọi, nhận lại chỉ là sự im lặng của đường dây máy không liên lạc được. Nó đau khổ tột cùng.  
Đêm nay nó đang đau quá thể. Nó lao vào rượu bia như một cách vơi bớt cơn đau. Bên kia Colin vẫn đang tâm sự gì đó với Mark. Nó yêu Colin. Yêu đến điên dại. Nhưng ông không để tâm đến. Sao mà đời nó éo le thế này không biết. Ông thậm chí không hề hỏi thăm nó. Đến người vô tư nhất như Mark còn nhận ra nỗi đau hằn rõ trên gương mặt nó. Thế mà ông, ông vẫn thờ ơ đến lạnh lùng. Nó mà không nói ra chắc nó sẽ nổ tung mất.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Take back that sad word goodbye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart, sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on

Giờ đây nó thấy mình đang trên sân khấu vừa hát vừa rơi nước mắt. Nó đã khóc không biết bao nhiêu đêm, thêm đêm nay nữa hẳn có sao. Nó thấy Sophie đứng bên dưới cũng đang khóc, Samuel thì vẫn ngồi ở bàn của ông nhưng đôi mắt đã đỏ hoe. Nó thấy Mark đang hối hả lên dìu nó xuống, nó đã ngã quỵ trên sân khấu từ thuở nào. Đôi mắt nó vẫn đang nhìn về phía bóng hình cao dong dỏng đang tự bó chặt lấy cơ thể mình bằng cả hai tay khiến bóng lưng ông căng cứng cả lên. Colin không nhìn nó, ông đang quay đi, chôn chân tại cái quầy bar mà ông đang đứng. Hẳn ông đang thất vọng về nó.  
Ban nhạc đã chuyển sang chơi bản mới để phù hợp hơn với không khí buổi tiệc. Crazy in love của Beyonce có vẻ phù hợp hơn Unbreak my heart. Nó giằng tay khỏi Mark quay ra sàn nhảy hòa vào dòng người đang quay cuồng.  
Rồi đột nhiên nó nghe thấy Earned it vang lên. Bài hát của nó và Ngài ấy. Và nó thấy Colin vẫn đang ngồi đó cùng Mark. Nó tiến về phía ông, quấn quanh người ông rồi leo lên ghế ngồi hẳn vào lòng ông, nó nhất định phải chen vào cuộc trò chuyện giữa Colin và Mark. Khi đã yên vị trong lòng ông, nó quắc mắt sang Mark gào to  
“Ông đừng hòng giật được Colin khỏi tôi.”  
“Ông không thương em sao, Colin?”  
……….  
“Thằng bé say quá rồi.”  
“Để tôi mang em ấy về.”  
Colin đành cáo lỗi với mọi người và thông báo với Matthew rằng ông sẽ phụ trách việc đem Taron về. Nhưng thằng bé không muốn điều đó, nó đang ra sức chạy về phía sàn nhảy.  
“Cậu ấy mà say thì hung hăng lắm. Ông có chắc để một mình Colin lo chuyện này sẽ ổn không?”  
“Không sao cả. Nếu ở đây có người trị được cậu ta thì đó chỉ có thể là ông ấy thôi. Đấy, tôi bảo có sai đâu.”  
Sophie ái ngại nhìn về phía cặp đôi mới 1s trước còn đang lôi kéo nhau xềnh xệch ra cửa mà giờ đây Taron đang treo cả cơ thể của cậu ta trên người Colin, rúc đầu nằm im lìm trên vai ông, hai tay ôm chặt lấy vai ông. Bỏ lại mọi người ngơ ngẩn phía sau với câu hỏi ông đã làm cách nào khiến thằng bé quạu quọ kia chịu yên ổn như vậy và đôi cánh tay gầy guộc khẳng khiu kia làm thế nào có thể bê nổi cả một khối đồ sộ như thế trên tay.  
……….  
Cả hai chui vào một chiếc taxi. Nó vẫn tiếp tục ngồi trên đùi ông, ngực áp vào ngực ông.  
“Em có muốn ngồi sang đây không?”  
“Không.”  
“Được rồi.”  
“Em không ngồi được.”  
“Tôi biết rồi. Để tôi đỡ em.”  
Ông vòng một tay xuống làm bệ đỡ cho bờ mông vẫn còn đang đau đớn của nó.  
“Em có thoa thuốc mỗi ngày không?”  
“Không.”  
“Sao lại vậy? Tôi đã để thuốc lại cạnh giường rồi mà.”  
“Ông không thương em sao?”  
“Tôi có, Taron.”  
“Thế sao ông không gọi điện cho em, tại sao ông không đến, tại sao em không thể liên lạc được với ông? Ông ruồng bỏ em.”  
“Em không nhận ra sao, Taron? Em không thấy rằng tôi rất bệnh hoạn hay sao?”  
“Nói như ông vậy em cũng rất bệnh hoạn khi thích cái bệnh hoạn của ông.”  
“Không, Taron. Em hoàn hảo. Hoàn hảo đến từng đường nét. Tôi sợ một ngày nào đó tôi giết chết em bởi thói tàn bạo tiềm tàng của mình”  
“Ông sẽ không. Em an toàn với ông. Những kẻ khác thì không. Ông yên tâm khi để em lại cho người khác hay sao?”  
……….  
Ông cứ bế nó như thế về căn nhà ngoại ô. Vào tận phòng ngủ. Nó miễn cưỡng leo xuống nằm úp trên giường. Ông giúp nó cởi quần áo, giày. Rồi chính ông cũng cởi áo khoác của mình.  
“Ông đi sao?”  
“Không, Taron. Để tôi xem vết thương của em.”  
Những lằn tím ngoét vết roi da để lại chằng chịt trên da nó, trên lưng, trên mông, mọi nơi. Ông chẳng nói gì, lẳng lặng đi đến lọ thuốc cạnh giường nhẹ nhàng thoa lên từng vết thương cho nó.  
“Để tôi xem gò má em nào Taron.”  
Nó thút thít hé mắt lên nhìn ông rồi trở mình để ông xem xét vết thâm trên mặt được kĩ càng hơn.  
“Vết nặng quá Taron. Tôi đã lỡ…mạnh tay quá.”  
Ông vuốt nhẹ má nó, cẩn thận từng chút một với dấu tay trên ấy. Đoạn ông tháo đồng hồ, thoa thuốc lên vết thương mà chiếc còng tay đã để lại, cả vết hằn trên cổ do chiếc đai da thít vào.  
“Ông ở lại với em nhé?”  
“Đêm nay?”  
“Nếu được thì cả đêm mai, đêm mốt nữa.”  
“Tôi sẽ ở lại với em đến khi nào em chán ngán và đuổi tôi đi.”  
“Có nghĩa là…”  
“Với một điều kiện.”  
“Bất cứ điều gì, thưa Ngài.”  
“Lần sau chúng ta sẽ dùng cravat của ta thay cho dây thừng và còng tay.”  
Nói rồi, ông trút bỏ những gì còn lại trên người và trườn vào chăn cùng nó. Và nó hạnh phúc khi bình minh lại đến, mỗi ngày, và Ngài ấy vẫn còn đó.


End file.
